The present invention relates to syndiotactic vinylaromatic polymer compositions containing impact modifiers. More particularly the present invention relates to such compositions that are further modified to incorporate crystal modifiers and optionally reinforcing aids, and compatabilizers.
In Japanese Kokai 1-135868, published May 29, 1989, there are disclosed certain resin compositions containing (a) inorganic fillers and (b) polyphenylene ether type resins including maleic anhydride modified poly(2,6-dimethyl-1,4-phenylene)ether. The resins are useful for electrical parts.